<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of a Smile by Hotalando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161881">The Weight of a Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando'>Hotalando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grand Line [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Growing Up, Nakamaship, Smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Musketeer means so much, especially not being the jolly and hyperactive type Carrot is. Having responsibilities forbids having fun, she’s always thought. But then a certain captain changes her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carrot &amp; Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grand Line [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weight of a Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to MyCrys for inspiring me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carrot isn‘t much of a deep thinker. Never has been. Although she‘s been taught to be a good strategist and make the right decision in combat, thinking ahead of her foe, she‘s not keen on losing herself in thoughts. Outside of battle and duties, she prefers to act on impulse, depending on the mood of the situation. </p>
<p>More of an opportunist, she is. Her job as guard and protector is tough enough, she has to be focused all the time to be ready for battle <i>just in case</i> and it can be exhausting at times. Too often her might wanders off when work is dull, when she watches kids and teens her age playing around and enjoying life to the fullest. Wishing so much to be a part of that life. </p>
<p>Carrot loves her role in the Mink tribe. Aware of the responsibility and power she has, losing focus during guard duties is never an act of free choice. She loves her people and her home, she respects the laws and most of all her mentors and kings. What Pedro has taught her about fighting, the hope lying upon her, and what being a Mink means. </p>
<p>For nothing in the world would she give that up. </p>
<p>Because of this deep motivation and loyality, and to avoid Wanda‘s and Pedro‘s scolding, Carrot masks her curiosity and playfulness as best as she can. Being a Musketeer, a warrior and the protector of so many people means to ignore her own needs and wishes. And even the sadness, always lingering underneath her skin. </p>
<p>She‘s never had a choice. She‘s never been asked about her own dreams and she‘s fine with it, being chosen for such a high rank and such important tasks means exactly that. </p>
<p>Not living for oneself but for others. </p>
<p>All the more excited Carrot was to meet someone with even more responsibility and power than her but the loudest laughter in the world. How could one be the captain of a crew, saviour of so many, aiming to be the king of pirates with a million enemies at his heels and still laugh all day long? </p>
<p>How could someone who has seen the evil in the world, cruelty of mankind, be still so jolly? </p>
<p>Carrot has been curious about it ever since she‘s met Strawhat Luffy. Wanda would‘ve held her lectures all night long if she dared to behave like him. </p>
<p>Now, sitting on the lawn of the Thousand Sunny next to him, with the setting Sun casting a warm glow on their faces, she can‘t help but ask. Why? </p>
<p>“Why do you smile so much?” she asks into the evening air, letting the soft sea breeze carry her words over to his lying figure sprawled out to her side. </p>
<p>The tilt of his head pushes the strawhat off his face and reveals a confused look, “What?“</p>
<p>“Why do you laugh so much? You... you‘re the captain and should be stern and snappy and so on... why not? How can you be so happy all the time?“ Awkwardness rushes over her in trembling waves, not even the picking on grass blades eases her nervousness. “Wanda never liked me to get distracted but you‘re always distracted. I‘ve always thought captains are... grim and moody.“ </p>
<p>There‘s a pause filled with her heart blasting its loud beating into her ears. Cautiously, she watches him frown for a moment, hand on his hat ready to cover his face again but stuck in a train of thoughts. </p>
<p>Then a soft smile spreads on his lips, “There are times to be grim and moody. But when there aren‘t, why not be happy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This happens shortly after leaving Zou and before the first WCI events? Just imagine they had some piece and quiet then. I‘m sorry, this fiction slipped my fingers (don‘t punch me).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>